Talk:How To Make Good TV Shows Bad/@comment-2189621-20180318053607
Madi Shinx requested it, so here we go! * To start, this is another "How to make X things Y" page, so... No. *Dingx50* *What difference does the channel Rolie Polie Olie airing on make? *Ding* * "Screwy is a possesedsic white robot with drinking problems and a squeaky voice." So... Bender + Horat? *Ding* * "Each episode ends with them shooting something with a talking gun named Patty." Well, that's absurdly specific. *Ding* * What's with all the belly growl stuff on that section of the page? *Ding* * "And instead of going to space, they vomit fire and die." WHAT!? *Ding* * "Threw out" instead of throughout. *Ding* * "The episode is all about the myth that if you put Steve and Ludwig von Koopa in a microwave together with sprinkle covered poop, and a screw , they will fuse into a creature called a Screwy. Later in the episode, they find out the myth is wrong, and the "monster" is really a stupid white hexagon thing, who they find in a tree in the backyard." This whole part is a disaster omfl *Ding* * "Wait! That would be hilarious!" Then why didn't you remove it? *Ding* * "The characters' eyes sparkle" Great, now I have a VeggieTales anime thought stuck in my head. Screw you. *Ding* *Once again, what difference would VeggieTales being on Fox Kids make? *Ding* * LarryBoy being named Super Benny would just be a different name. How would that make the show bad? *Ding* * Honestly, the "Add toiler humor" thing shouldn't be on the page at all. That's too easy. *Dingx10* * "One word, cannibalism" Vorggietales? *Ding* * "Female screams are constantly heard" What about male screams? *Ding* * "And Knuckles." Oh no. *Ding* * "Insted" My inner Grammar freak is going bonkers. *Ding* * Why is there a bunch of "characters eating other characters" stuff in the "episodes" section? *Ding* * "About that part, that's cannibalism" Thanks, captain obvious. *Ding* * Is there even a reason for Version 2? Why not add the unique reasons on that part to the original? *Ding* * "OH WAIT THAT'D BE GOOD" Then remove it. *Ding* * "Have Rita Repulsa be replaced with Bianca" Which Bianca? The one from Pokémon? The one from Spyro? The one from something else? *Ding* * The show would still work pretty well in CGI. *Ding* * If only one season is produced, that'd make it a "one-season wonder", not a bad show. *Ding* * "EXTERMI-ELEPHANT!" *Ding* * "The Cybermen wear three-piece suits" Thanks for the mental imagery. And by "Thanks", I mean "Fuck you." *Ding* * "Have it air on Comedy Central at 3 AM" Okay, it says "3 AM", so it's a little better, but... *Sigh* Just add 20 sins so I don't have to add more sins for other-channel things. *Dingx20* * "See the Dragon Ball section" It's two goddamn words. That sentence was longer than the reason you were referring to. *Dingx5* *"Tubb is a duck instead of a frog" How would that make the entire show bad? *Ding* *"Stoopid Bath Toys!" Rubbadubbers directed by Heavy confirmed. *Ding* * "It is rated TV-MA-DLSV and aired on Comedy Central in 2007." "Uh, babysitter, my cloud's full of snow." Oh god, why did I say that? *Ding* * "Have them molest and rape Sploshy" What the actual fuck!? *Ding* * "Team Rocket's Meowth is girly" What'd be wrong with that? Unless they make fun of him constantly for being girly... *Ding* * "Meowth sings The Mine Song" That'd be pretty funny actually. "This Pikachu is mine!" *Ding* * "Make Squishy the Zygarde a creepy rat" That wouldn't make sense because Zygarde Core already has a definitive design. *Ding* * "Sun And Moon (the Alola anime)" Oh, thanks for elaborating. Thought it was the Sinnoh anime at first. *Ding* * TOO MANY BONUSES! *Ding* * "Prof. Kukui's catchphrase is 'My body is ready!'" I don't see anything wrong with that. That'd be funny, actually. *Ding* * Another extra section!? This does nothing but pad out the page! *Ding* *Speaking of which... Uh... *Looks at scrollbar* Oh god, we're nowhere near done. *Dingx5* *Why did you add the whole video instead of an image? *Ding* * "Have the characters interact with the audience every now and then" And that's a bad idea because...? *Ding* * Whomp. *Ding* * "Have the kids not even sounding like kids at all. "Could this mean they could sound like teens?" "Actually, they would sound like the elderly." Try to elaborate next time. *Ding* * So teaching people to be rude is somehow reverse slice-of-life? That doesn't really make sense. *Ding* * "Remove Beefy Bert" "That would probably make it better." "How come?" Who knows how long later, no answer. *Ding* * The Many Adventures of MegaToon1234 isn't a TV show. It's a "show", technically, but not a TV show. *Ding* * "Replace all the good fictional characters (...) with bad fictional characters" Bias detected. *Ding* * "Have all the characters be voiced by (...) Justin Bieber" Is Bieber hate still a thing? I mean, he isn't a good singer, but wouldn't the hate be getting old at this point? *Ding* * An attack on another user. Nice. *Ding* * "Have Computero be painted bright pink rather than turquoise." Should I just add 30 sins to stop all of the "What difference would that make" stuff? ...Fuck it. That's what I'm doing. *Dingx30* * "Diesel 10 is a giant baked potato on wheels with a face." What drugs was the user who added this on? *Ding* * "My amigo, the PPGs are FIVE. Please get your mental health checked." Unneccesary callout, but THANK YOU. *Gnid* * "Have the animation look like Mega Babies" There are a lot of things that are just "Have the animation be x". So y'know what? another 25 sins! *Di-E̢҉̫͚̳̯R͙̱͙̬̫͉̤̼͟Ŕ̮̜̠̖͘ͅO͙̥̜̰̟̦̦͇͡R̩̟̖̙͔̼̦̭͓ ̮̯̕E̵͉͕̣͍̖̠͙R̶̺͓̹̤̭̭̞R̨̙̗̯̟̪̺͜͞Ơ̜̣̙̩̺̙̳̕R̦̝̳̫͔ ̵̜̮̖͜ͅE̘̣̝̲͉̦Ŗ̜̱̟̼͘R̠̥̳̮͚O̷̳̘̫̫͓͎͢͜R͏̥͖̖͎͝* Oh fuck! I added too many sins! The Sin Counter is broken! *Ding (535)* * "Bill Cipher is a small, weak Dorito that acts like a MLG sic person" So... Y.V. from Nuclear Throne? *Ding (20536)* * "Peridot makes cameos sometimes" Huh? "Ding (335335)* *"Maggie poops in her diaper occasionally* Does she even have a diaper? Looks like she just wears a robe. *Ding (Flubbee Burgers)* * "The characters' eyes sparkle" Uhh... Why does this keep appearing? And what difference does it ma- wait a minute... *Ding (11)* *"The music is Disney-esque" Wouldn't that make it better? I mean, it wouldn't have a unique music style, but it has higher-quality music in that case, so... *Ding (1843)* *"Female voices sing the theme song" There aren't any lyrics. Also, that's sexist. *Ding (lol)* *"Maggie is a minor character" She isn't? *Ding (80085)* *"Cancel it after 10 seasons" That'd make it better though. No seasonal rot. *Ding (42069)* *"Every 5 to 20 seconds, a character sneezes or hiccups." "That would probably make it funny." Then remove the- Y'know what? Just add 10 sins to- *Sin counter glitches a bit* Oh. Nevermind. Just pretend I added 10 sins to stop with that kind of thing. *Ding (Okay)* *Family guy isn't a good show. Yeah, I said it. Fight me. *Ding (1337)* *What would the title changes even- GOD DAMN IT I DID IT AGAIN! *Ding (d'egg)* *If it were cancelled, it'd be better. Not only is the show already bad, but it'd lose a lot of seasonal rot. *Ding (Infinity)* *I'm not even halfway through the page and I'm already mentally exhausted. God, this page is so bad. *Ding (0.5)* *"Have Steve host all episodes" I thought people really hated Joe? *Ding (FASTER DONGWA!)* *"How many times do we need Knuckles" Can never have too much Knuckles. (Unless it's Ugandan Knuckles, in which case, please no.) *Ding (2147483647)* *The "No educational value" part has worn out its welcome. *Ding (6285)* *"Miranda is a post-OP transgender man with her/his voice dubbed over by Tom Kenny" More transphobia? Goddamnit. *Ding (Steamed Hams)* *That "Everybody poops" video again? Losing originality much? *Ding (Parsnip)* *And the "cries so loud you can't hear the other characters" nonsense is getting old too. *Ding (according to all known laws of aviation, there is...)* *"Peanut has bloody fangs and sparkling eyes (That's like a Twilight rejection)." Twilight hate got old in 2014. Stop. *Ding ®* *"His name is also just Jeff (if you can get the reference)." No I don't. *Ding (76)* *"(I know that studio is usually good, but then again, they made duds)." If they're "usually good" then why did you list them as a wat to make a show bad? Them making duds isn't a good enough reason. *Ding (27634)* *"'Kid Court' is a rip-off of Space Jam." Please elaborate. *Ding (I)* *The Little People section is so generic oh my god. *Ding (Ii)* *"The show goes until Season 800." We're on the way. (I know we aren't sinning South Park, but someone needs to take one for the team.) *Ding (II)* *"A PSA is at the end of every episode." What's wrong with that? *Ding(I_)* *"Make Hamilton eat feces every five minutes, then he tells the viewers to barf like they mean it." This page is so bad please make it stop *Ding(Ding)* *I'll just add "Stock footage" to the list of things I won't be adding anymore because it's used way too much. *Ding(��️)* *Wait, Robot Jones replaced with a Jewelpet-styled squirrel? That's coming from someone who clearly likes Jewelpet ''(which is Sophie), so this is, in a sense, hypocritical (Sin submitted by Pb&Jotterisnumber1) *Ding (A113)* *"Have it geared more towards the female demographic." Also sexist. *Ding (HK22)* *Why does Finnbross get his own fucking section that only he gets to edit!? Make your own goddamn page! *Ding (NOOT NOOT)* *Oh my fucking god, I can't do this... This page is just so long, repetitive, and boring. Just... I can't take it anymore. Just add 100 sins now... Uh... *Taps Sin Counter* *Ding (null)* Oh, that isn't good. Maybe if I just... *Hits Sin Counter* *Ding (54121)* ...Okay, that works! '''FINAL SIN COUNT: 54121' Sentence: Vomit fire and die God, I am so exhausted after this. I hope I never have to look at another "How to make X things Y" page ever again... I didn't look through the entire page, so feel free to suggest extra sins. The final sin count is gonna stay the same, so it's no hassle. Looks like I'll need this thing fixed before I do another sin comment.